


Funny Moments with The Frye Twins

by CaptiveAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, I'd like to have a twin, Jay and Evie the bests :), Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptiveAssassin/pseuds/CaptiveAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a twin it's an awesome thing, you have a friend that will not leave you never and not mentioning those really hilarious moments when the people realize the Twinizability that the twins have. Jacob and Evie Frye are the true living example of that, but including a lot of funny moments that they will never forget... Oh, Who are we decieving?! those moments are only funny for us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and seek.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these chapters that will be posted are things that I live day by day in my life with my brother, or things that we thought (my brother and I) that It was going to happen in AC Syndicate, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter! :)

**18, January -1868 (London)**

 It was a calm afternoon for the Frye twins, there were no Blighters to fight or Templars to hunt already. Evie and Jacob were sitting in the couch of one of the wagons in the train of the train, Evie were looking at her new Jade kukri that had a strange green color, and Jacob, he was... Daydreaming.

The train stopped at the Waterloo station, and then both twins heard a small footsteps coming towards them, so both stared at the wagon door waiting for someone to come in. It was no one else that their dearest Clara O'dea, the last week they had a lot of visits of the little informant, they liked her visits it always brought them at least one smile during her visit.

\- "Hi, oh! Great Frye twins"- Clara said jumping a little bit while walking. 

\- "Hi informant, What news for today?"- Evie said as she stood up.

-"Well, that, I didn't got new information because I wanted to play with my friends"- Evie and Jacob smiled at her comment.-"So, what are we going to do today? "

-"Well, I was planning to... Go out, you can stay with Evie" he walked towards the exit but Clara quickly stood in front of him.

-"No! Something funnier, and you're not going anywhere, I'm getting bored here!"- the tiny lady said-"What about hide and seek?".

-"No"- said both at the same time.

-" Oh please! Stop being assassins for once and play with me!"

-" Clara, we both are very old for that games"-Evie said-"But you can read books, I've bought new ones for you, I was planning to go to Babylon alley to leave it you"

-"Oh really!? Well wait, I am going to see that books later but now I want to play hide and seek!"

-"God, this girl"-Jacob whispered to himself.-"If we play with you  then I can go to out?"

-"Yes"

-"Well."- when he said that he turned around seeing the wall-"one, two, three, four..."

As soon as Clara realized he was playing she ran to find a place to hide, as Evie did. Clara quickly found a place in the closet, and she closed the door so Jacob don't found out she was there. Evie hid under the bed, because it was the only place she could get in, because she couldn’t hide in closets or drawers. Evie and Clara waited to Jacob to finish counting.

-"99, 100. Better to you to find a hiding place."

Jacob started to look in the wagon he was , for once he tried to do not use his eagle vision, but past one minute he got bored and just triggered his eagle vision, a small gold figure,  who it was Clara, and another gold figure in another wagon who It was Evie, surely, he started to walk towards Clara in the closet, he opened the door and found the girl inside.

-"So easy" -Jacob said.

Then he walked to the next wagon,  where Evie was, and stood in front of the bed.

-"EVIE!"- He shouted, as he looked down the bed seeing his sister's face, then he heard an 'au!' from his sister.

-"What about say a 'found you' calmly and do not shout my name like if the Blighters were attacking the train."

-"Even like that I think he wouldn't scream that loud"- Clara said with her hands on her ears. 

"Why do you bother so much!?"-Evie said rubbing her forehead. 

-"Because it's my way to do not get bored"- Jacob said with a smirk.

-"So I'm your entertainment!?  Come here you vagrant! "-Evie said while Jacob turned around and started to run to the exit in the kitchen,  and also Evie. They left Clara alone, she turned on her feet and walked to the little library they had in the train. 

-"Time to search for those books, how do Evie and Jacob do that trick to find things easier?"- She said as she searched those books that Evie mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I once had to hide under the bed while my brother and I where playing hide and seek, when he found me he yelled my name, it's not recommended to do that XD
> 
> Clara would like to read books? 
> 
> Ok, Chao guys!


	2. Stop doing that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter!

**21, February - 1868 (London)**

-"Good afternoon Mr. Abberline."- Evie said. 

-"Oh, Evie, Jacob, just in time. This time I need you two, or one to catch Albert Johnsson"- Abberline said.

-"It I'll be..."-Evie said unfinished. 

-"Not a problem."-Jacob said next.

-"Well, if you need something I'll be here"

-"We surely..."-Jacob began.

-"Do not need any other help, but thanks."- Evie finished for Jacob once again.

They both looked weird at each other, as Abberline was extremely confused.

-"Stop doing that!"- They said at the same time. -"Me? You!"-they said once again.-"If you continue..! Arg!" They shouted, then they both started to walk annoyed by opposite sides.

-"What da bloody hell..?"-was the only thing that Abberline said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was one thing that I talked with my brother a few minutes before, when we said it would be awesome to happen.


	3. Give it now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Before you start to read I'm going to say:
> 
> if you have any idea for a chapter feel free to put your idea in the comments, later I'll do it for you!
> 
> Now... Begin your reading

**17, March - 1868**

It was a normal morning in London, already everybody in the city was going to work or maybe only doing a matutine walk around the city. In the train Evie was still asleep in the only bed at the train, but Jacob he probably waked up before anyone in the train and left before the sun raised.

Evie later waked up, she lift her out the bed and walked to the closet, she looked in the mirror a while, her long hair was beautiful and it was sad she didn't use it without braids in her head, because without them she looked more beautiful that she did with the halo braid.

She started to look for her leggins, her boots and a shirt, then grabbed all on her arm and went to a pace she could change her clothes calm, she walked in the wagon and walked in front of a desk, which drawer was open. Evie opened her eyes more than usual surprised by that. She quickly left the clothes in other side and started to look for something in there.

-"My notebook isn't here!"- she exclaimed to herself, and started to look everywhere. 

She always leave the notebook in that drawer, and everyone in that train knew that it was NOT permitted to touch that notebook.

She started to search with her eagle vision, because that notebook it wasn't anywhere and if she losses that notebook... All her memories, ideas, advances in their mission, and personal things... All in hands from other person. Evie began to examinate the drawer better, in search of any kind of thing that help in the search of who maybe stole the notebook. It was a little thing in the edge of the drawer that said Evie exactly who it was, the only person who brings mud to that train.

She started to walk annoyed to the exit, and she was in the exit of the train when she heard Henry's voice. 

-"Miss Frye, are you planning to go out?"

-"No! I'm planning to search my brother to kill him, why?"

-"Well, because I think if you want to go out maybe you would want to change your clothes"-the comment made Evie look at her clothes, she was still in her nightgown.

-"Um... Oh yes. You're right, I'll go change my clothes."

Then she ran to the other wagon and grabbed her clothes as she changed her clothes carefully that no one sees her. Then she went again to the kitchen's exit and before she left Henry said.

-"If you want to know, Jacob went to a Templar hunt this morning at a place in The City of London"

-"Thanks, see you later Mr. Green"- she smiled as Henry also did before she went outside the train. 

She went to the streets of London and as always she stole a carriage to go faster, she did know who it was Jacob hunting, a man who it was located in the train station, it was the only one in City of London, because Jacob and Evie killed the others.

She was in the train station in less than ten minutes,  and started to search Jacob who found easily because he was in the top of a building, with her gauntlet she moved outside his range of vision and reached the top of the building from where he was, then running and without Jacob noticed she pushed him and he fell, she putted her hands on his shoulders so he wouldn't escape.

-"where is my notebook!"-she yelled at Jacob. 

-"I don't know!"- He tried to be serious but a laugh inform on his action.

-"liar! Give it know!"-she was still angry.

-"Why should I!?"-He startewanting some fun.

-"Because yes!"

they started a pathetic fight between siblings and it was fun to see how they fighted against other people and how THEY fight.

~by the distance~

-"Bob, do you see those two persons in the top of that building?"- a policeman said referring to Jacob and Evie, he was walking with his partner.

-"Yes Adam,  very weird right?"

-"ahahaha, you said it."

-"Charming" - Bob said, and they continued their task.

~by the close XD~

-"give it now!"-Evie shouted.

-"or what?"-Jacob stated.

-" I know your weak, I'll tickle you in your waist."- she said with a proud tone in her voice.

-"you wouldn't mind to do that"-the he smirked-"and now with my assassin coat you can't do nothing. 

-"maybe not now"-she said-"maybe not tomorrow,  but someday."- then she made a devilish smile which made Jacob take out the notebook. 

-"Well,  here take it"- He gave the notebook to his sister and he again looked at the train station.-"My target surely already left, hope you're happy"-He looked at her sister.

-"None of these would happen if you wouldn't stole my book"

-"Well it doesn’t matter... Race you to the train"-He started running as Evie did behind him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What so funny thing, I need to use my Spanish to English dictionary to write these, I don't even remember how to write Marzo in English. 
> 
> I threat my brother with tickle him in the waist, almost always he yells at me like a crazy. 
> 
> I think this chapter is not so funny but God! I'm so tired, I'll maybe edit the Chapter when I wake up tomorrow. 
> 
> Ok, leave an idea! 
> 
> As well Kudos would be a lovely surprise :)
> 
> Chao guys!


	4. But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter also X3  
> Hope you like this one!

**30, April - 1868**

A casual day Jacob and Evie were walking in the streets of London,  they had decided to go both on a Templar hunt. When they were half the road they saw rooks starting to fight with their charming beloved Blighters. 

-"Jacob, no."- Evie said grabbing her brother's coat,  like reading Jacob's mind.

-"Jacob, yes"-Jacob responded taking out Evie's hand from his coat.

-"We're going hurry"- Evie said as she grabbed his wrist dragging Jacob out of his fight.

-But..! Evie! They're my rooks!"- he said trying to  go back to the fight.

-"Yah, so they're very well trained, We can go now."- Jacob only watched at the scene of the Rooks fighting. 

-"But,  Evie!"

-"No"

-"But..."

-"No"

-"Maybe just the half of the fight"

-"Did you hear me? N-O"-She was pissed off and she looked at Jacob with an angry look, which made Jacob put his hands on give up sign.

-"I got the point, stop looking at me like that! Let's go kill some Templars"-his sister didn't changed her expression-"Um... stop looking at me like that! Well, I won't do that again."

-"We can go now"-she said as she returned to her task.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!  
> Chao guys!


	5. The Fucking Dress l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I think this chapter as well is not very funny but I wanted to do one like this, hope you like it.

It was about eight thirty, and the Frye twins were still searching the location of a Templar with great influence in Westminster, which was the only district unconquered of London.  Bad for them, they didn't  had enough information to know where was the man, only a name and the location of his powerful factory. The man's name was Victor Lenny.

Kill that man was one step in front of the templars, and they will be able to conquer the entire London.  The train stopped in the station, and one boy and Clara entered the train, they started to look for Evie and Jacob, they found them on the second wagon of the train. The girl a little bit hurried began to tell them the things she heard.

-"Victor Lenny, he is in a party tonight, of his sister's birthday."-she said-"also my friend here heard something"-she grabbed her friend by his shoulders and pushed the boy in front of her.

-"Um... The other day, I found him in a tavern I was working there in the bar, he started to talk to me, he started to tell me weird things, that he likes tall womens with dark hair."

-"And you Evie..."-Clara said stepping to Evie's front-"you're as tall as Jacob, and you have brown dark hair."-Everybody looked at Evie. -"You can go there and knowing that man, he will try to flirt with you and it I'll be even easier to kill him"-The tiny lady said-"and I never saw you on a dress, I've always wanted to see you in a dress."

-"I'm not going to wear a dress..."-Evie said looking at Clara.

-"Did I mention that the party is going to be heavily guarded and I have a invitation from a random woman right here."-The girl took out from her pocket an invitation. Jacob took the invitation and started to look at the invitation, the owner of the invitation was a random woman called Eliza Ledger. Jacob started to stare at his sister, who was starting to step back slowly.

-"Evie... It's the only way..."-Jacob said trying to reach Evie's arm.

-"..."-Evie stayed in silence while she started to step back faster and the she began to run.

-"Evie come here!"-Jacob exclaimed when he saw his sister running. Jacob started to run after her and it maybe didn't took so long to catch her because she didn't have anywhere to go. He grabbed her in his arms while Evie putted resistance, he grabbed her in arms and she started to move almost like a possessed person while she screamed "Let me go!!!"

Clara closed the door with the key and the another door as well, Evie had nowhere to go, so Jacob let her in the ground and quickly went to look for something in the drawers of the desk, and then opened a window. Jacob showed Evie what he was handing, it was nothing more than her notebook.

-"You wouldn't dare..."-Evie said pointing at her twin.

-"how do you know that?"-He said-"If you don't put on that dress and go to that party I'll throw this to the reels, and hear that"-the sound of another train was reaching their ears-"It will be little pieces of paper if I throw this outside"

Evie looked at him with an angry look and stepped to the closet where she grabbed a blue dress (with the style of Élise's one, at the party).

-"Could you leave me alone?"-she said.

-"I'll keep this for the moment, let's go Clara"-Clara took out a key and opened the door, and they leaved the wagon.

Evie putted on the dress as she was thinking her revenge from her brother. The dress fit her perfectly accentuating all her attributes. But still she didn't feel comfortable with the dress. Clara noticed that Evie was already changed so she opened the door. She muttered a "You look beautiful" while Evie was still mad at her and Jacob. Then Jacob come Behind Clara, Evie came closer to were they where. When Jacob tried to say something he coughed.

-"Oh, tap my back"- Jacob said still coughing.

-"Well"- Evie said before hit Jacob's back in a way that it hurt to watch.

-"Ow! Not that hard!"-Jacob said putting a hand on his shoulder, while Evie was laughing discretely.

-"A small revenge considering what you made me do"- she said pointing to the dress.

-"I get it, come on I'll leave you in the party"-He said reaching the exit and helping his sister, so she don't fall with the dress.-"Who are you now?"

-"Eliza Ledger a pleasure to meet you, and I hate this fucking dress, sir."

-"Charming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Evie is tall or not but let's say she is, also, any gramatical error is not my fault, IS GOOGLE TRADUCTOR. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be a lovely surprise. :)
> 
> Chao guys!


	6. That fucking Dress II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTISAN IS LIFE!!! (I don't expect almost anyone to understan this)  
> Hi!  
> Hope you enjoy this Chapter but i think is not particulary a "funny moment" but if you don't know I wanted to make one chapter like this.  
> Enjoy!

**27, May - 1868**

I accompanied Evie to the location of the party, which was very far of the station where the train left us, so I had to steal a carriage and let Evie go in the cabin: when I was driving the carriage I could hear Evie talking to herself, “how did I let them convince me to do this?” “Well it’s easy, I get inside the party then I have to… kill him? Or I have to kidnap him?” I was about to laugh at her confusion and the fact that she talks to herself like she were talking to another person.

-“Jacob, What do I have to do with Lenny?”- She asked from inside the cabin.

-“You have to kill him dear sis”- I said as I started to go faster.

-“Oh well”- she said to me, and then started to talk with her again- “I think that I can make him go to a place where there´s no people and I kill him there.

I stopped the carriage as I noticed that I went to another side instead the party, I made the horse turn to the side.

-“I confused the place, hold on, we’re already late”

-“You’re unbelievable”- she said from behind, and then I started to go faster-“Ou!”- she hit his head by the sudden movement.

-“I’ve warned you!”

We arrived at the party, and it was about 7:30 but the people were already drunk, Jacob turned to see me to check if I was ready.

-“I gave you the invitation?”- He said-“The people there is already drunk, be careful”

-“Worried about me Reckless Frye?”-I said with a smile.

-“You don’t know what drunks can do when they see a woman like you”

-“Well, I’ll come here when I kill him, don’t go anywhere”

I took out the stolen invitation of Eliza Ledger, and gave I gave it to the apparently Templar-guard in the entrance, he let me go in to the party, I wanted to complete the mission quickly so I could take off the fucking dress that they made me put on.

There was no much time until the drunken men started to come towards me and they tried to grab me, well, they tried but I pushed them to other side, I triggered my eagle vision so I could find him easier, I found him at the other side of the party discussing something with a woman, the woman left the party angry. I came closer to him, by his side and began a conversation.

-“Oh, What happened?”- I said looking.

-“Nothing that cares you, miss…”-He started to stare at me.-“Oh, Sorry for my manners, I am Victor Lenny, a pleasure to meet you.”

 _What an ugly man, how could he get so many lovers? -_ I thought.

 -“It’s my pleasure Victor, I am Ev-Eliza Ledger”-I confused my name with the false one.

-“Well Miss Ledger, Can I have this dance?”-I nodded and he guided me to where the people were dancing.

The song that the musicians were playing was one with the rhythm of Vals so when we were dancing he pulled me closer to him and I tried to do not be so close to the man because he was SO ugly.

The music stopped thanks God, and then Lenny began to talk again.

-“Maybe you miss Ledger would want to accompany me”-He said first.

-“Of course!”-I exclaimed. _Please kill me!_

Lenny began his way to a place where there was no people. _Maybe this is the time…_

-“You know Miss Ledger you’re very beautiful only if you weren´t so stupid”-He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the wall-“Do you think I won´t recognize you Miss Evie Frye?”

-“Well if you did, Why you didn’t kill me while we were dancing I would be more grateful”- I killed the man with my hidden blade.-“Well now I can go”

I walked again through the people to finally arrive to where my brother waited for me.

-“I cannot breathe!”-I exclaimed because of the dress.

-“Don’t blame anyone, you put on that dress.”-Jacob said.

-“Cut it out, let go home”-I said entering to the carriage cabin.

-“We’ll be there soon if I can find the train fast”

__________  
After a while Jacob could find the train in Whitechapel, when they were in the station Jacob stopped suddenly.

-“Evie, do you want an ice cream?”-He said in front of the man who was selling ice cream.

-“Maybe later now I think I can die with this dress”-I came to where Jacob was standing and I saw the ice cream-“Wait do you have vanilla?”

-“Yes, miss”-He gave me the ice cream, and after one to Jacob-“Thanks!”

Jacob paid the ice cream and then we started to go inside the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I was playing AC syndicate and I found ice cream in one of the station so why not add them in the story!  
> as well I think this story was being writed in third person but I confused and when I noticed that the chapter was writed in first person it was finished and i was like "Pero que flojera!"and i left it like it is here. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos would be a lovely surprise!  
> Chao guys!


	7. Race you to the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> Short chapter!  
> Enjoy!

**1, June- 1868**

-“Race you to the train!”- Jacob exclaimed as he started to run faster.

-“Wait! No not now! Oh well”-Evie followed him from behind.

As they weren’t so far from the station the race wasn’t so long but when they arrived at the station Evie reached were Jacob was and managed to go in front of him. Just when they were to arrive to the train Evie had to jump over a wheelbarrow with pots, which didn’t gone so well, because Evie tripped, and because Jacob was behind her he also tripped and fell above Evie.

-“Ou!”-Evie felt Jacob’s weight over her.

-“Don’t blame! You tripped!”-Jacob exclaimed.

-“But it was you who tried to win!”

-“THAT’S WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO! Not me!”-Jacob said as the people starter to look at the twins.

-“Please don’t tell me that the coat has dirt on it, I cleaned yesterday”- Evie said.-“Could you get up?”-Jacob stood up with something in his hand.

-“Well, no”-Then he grabbed Evie’s coat and put in the dirt that was in the pots-“But now you have, for trying to win”

-“JACOB!”- Evie said angry-“You’re going to die!”

-“Wait, wait. Where’s the train?”-

-“The train left us! Let’s go!”-Evie exclaimed as she started to run in the rails.

-“Race you to th-“-HE didn’t complete what he was saying.

-“NO!”- Evie exclaimed thinking about the joke that Jacob did-“And better to you to sleep with the eyes open tonight”

-“I’ll practice…”


End file.
